


do you want to know a secret?

by harleyhearts



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Phasma's mentioned once, Pilot Poe Dameron, Rose is perfect and I love her can you tell, Secret Relationship, Swearing, finnpoe play matchmaker i love those dorks, it's not really clear but that's what i had in mind ok, it's one (1) word but now you're warned, lucasfilm are cowards, my girlies deserve better!, they're all friends!!!, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyhearts/pseuds/harleyhearts
Summary: “I think Poe’s trying to set us up.” Rose says.Rey’s quiet for a moment, then she nods again.“I think Finn is as well.”(a "Everyone is trying to set us up but we've secretely been dating for a while now" AU)





	do you want to know a secret?

**Author's Note:**

> Rey and Rose are in love and Lucasfilm can't tell me otherwise. This was written for one of the hogwartsonline O.W.L.S writing prompts, finished over a week late because that's how life is now, apparently. This is not betaread so all mistakes are my own! Please comment if you spot any errors! The title is taken from The Beatles song of the same name. Also, I imagined Rey and Rose as college students, and Poe's a pilot student. Don't know if that works but oh well. Hope you enjoy!!

At first glance, Rey and Rose probably do not look like an ideal match.

You could say their personalities clash. Rey herself thinks she makes quite the contrast to Rose’s bubbly attitude. 

But it’s not like the girls have nothing in common, cause they do.

They have several college classes in common.

They have a common interest in IT.

They have shared friends, since they met each other through said friends.

And they met through said friends, at a party; something Rose quite enjoys and Rey absolutely hates.

The only way Finn managed to drag her to what she can only describe as her ‘personal living hell’ was the promise of free alcohol.

This turned out to be the only party ever to not disappoint her completely, because Finn’s boyfriend Poe introduced her to Rose.

And once Rey shook her hand, stared at her without trying to hide it, and seeing the cutest blush rise on the shorter girl’s cheeks, Rey wasted no time.

In fact, half an hour late, before she excused herself to go home, she asked for her number. And Rose gave it to her, which she honestly couldn’t really believe.

Everyone else in their nearest company made it clear that they thought of her as a bit of a party pooper.

With the exception of Finn of course, bless his heart, and Poe.

She didn’t know Poe all that well at the time, the party in question being only the second time they crossed paths, but that fact alone made him a saint in her mind.

And he’s the reason she met, possibly, the most perfect girl ever.

Rose is smart, like, really smart. Rey thought she was good with computers, but this girl, she’s got nothing on her.

She meets Rey’s bad puns with snarky quips, but when she does laugh at them, her nose scrunches up and her dimples are exposed.

It makes Rey all warm inside, for some reason.

She’s never really experienced that before.

Rose is also gorgeous, seriously, there’s no question about it.

So after two dates with her, she dares to kiss her (which results in more blushing from Rose’s side, god, she will never be tired of that) and decides that she’ll go to any party if it means spending time with Rose.

Once they start dating, they decide to keep it between the two of them for a while.

As mentioned, they wouldn’t look like an ideal match to outsiders. Maybe they just want to figure out if they work before telling their friends. Maybe they don’t really want to deal with telling people.

Cause it’s so easy being together, alone, cuddling in Rose’s bed watching Amélie (her absolute favorite movie) for the 20th time.

They make out, so Rey can’t really complain.

It works so well that there’s no point in sneaking around about it anymore, but they’ve sort of worked it into a habit by now.

And it’s still easy, still works perfectly three months into their ~~unofficial~~ secret relationship, until Finn presents her with a question one morning.

He invited her to brunch, which they’ve been doing for years now. It’s their thing.

Rey is putting down her glass when Finn asks, “So you remember Rose?”

She almost chokes on the orange juice, but successfully masks it (hopefully) and composes herself.

“Uhm, yes. Yes, I do.”

A minute of silence strikes upon them.

“Why, uh, why do you ask?” she then tries.

“Oh! Uh, no particular reason. I mean. It’s just, Poe, he wanted to know if you’ve talked to her since.”

She could tell he was trying to come off casual. Boy, was he doing a bad job.

_Oh, I’ve talked to her. And had lunch with her. And kissed her. And went home with her, and-._

Instead of those thoughts, she tells him, “Not really no. I mean I left pretty fast. The party was pretty lame.”

He gave her that half judgy, half begging look.

“You say that about every party. Ever.”

“And?”

He kicked her jokingly under the table, smiled at her, and turned his attention to his pancakes, that subject clearly covered and ended.

Slightly weird conversation, but Finn’s always weird. She sort of feels bad for lying, but not really.

Rey just feels weird.

...

There’s nothing like buying coffee for your girlfriend the morning after a lazy night in.

Rey is standing in line, the coffee shop across the street from Rose’s flat quietly bustling, and she’s probably not smelling all that good, she now realises.

She didn’t shower last night, but who cares.

The person in front is in a similar situation to hers, she’s pretty sure. Might even be a one night stand gone wrong, judging by their slouched posture and impatient foot tapping.

Rey’s had an excellent night of sleep, always sleeps fantastic when spending the night at Rose’s.

She’s just perfect, you know?

Rose will protest profusely if she tells her that, no doubt, but Rey’s run out of better words to describe her.

As she’s pondering about this, someone taps her on her shoulder.

Rey turns around with a slight startle, but calms once she sees Poe looking at her with a lazy smile.

“Long time no see, huh?” he says as a greeting.

“Oh, yeah, hey.” she replies, nodding, trying not to reveal her confusion.

Rey can count on one hand the amount of times they’ve talked like this, just the two of them.

She knows it’s more than weird, considering this is her childhood best friend’s boyfriend we’re talking about. But what can you do?

“Everything alright with you?” Poe asks, nodding as a gesture for her to move forward in the queue.

“It’s, uh, it’s all good.” she says, chuckling awkwardly. Rey’s horrible at small talk. “Finn’s told me you got your pilot’s license, right?”

His face lights up suddenly with glee.

“Yeah! Can’t believe he told you.” Poe says, shaking his head a little, “But I guess I talked about it a lot. Too much, maybe.”

Rey shrugs.

“It’s a big achievement. You deserve it.”

He looks shy, but thanks her nonetheless.

Their conversation comes to a pause when it’s their turn to order.

While they’re waiting for the coffee to be done, Poe turns to her again, “So, I had a thought. You remember my friend Rose?”

Rey widens her eyes and hopes Poe doesn’t notice her hesitation.

“Yeah! I remember. Why do you ask?”

“Well,” he pauses to look at his wristwatch, continues, “I have her number. You know, if you want it.”

She blinks at him.

The blonde behind the register calls Rey’s order, and she takes it and thanks him. Turning back to Poe again, he’s looking at her expectantly. Shit.

“Okay?” she ends up saying. Might be the stupidest answer she’s given to anything ever. She shakes her head at herself.

“Sorry, I just, I don’t know how to reply. We didn’t really talk much at the party.”

“Oh.”

The conversation comes to a halt, until the silence is broken by Poe’s order being called, thank god.

“I really have to go, but, just, the offer’s there if you want!” he says, looking around in the room, shifting his weight from one leg to another.

Bless him. Rey can’t help but feel bad now, he’s looking even more awkward than when he approached her.

“I’ll remember.” is what she replies, giving him a knowing smile, “Go now, Finn’s probably getting impatient.”

He chuckles and gives her a nod, and decidedly walks out the door.

Rey can’t help but release a breath.

If she knows Rose right (and she does) she’s probably getting impatient as well. Her phone buzzes in her pocket and Rey picks it up with a laugh.

“Miss me already?”

...

It’s Tuesday night, Rey’s at the local cinema with Rose, and she’s happily munching popcorn while waiting for the trailers to start.

They got here way early.

Rose likes to be on time, and by on time, she actually means half an hour early (on the bad days).

Not that Rey minds it all. On the contrary, it’s nice to have some pre-movie buzzing time.

Last week was busy, so they didn’t get to see each other until now.

Rey missed her like crazy.

She didn’t tell her in fear of _sounding_ crazy, though. It’s only been three months, she reminds herself.

Rose successfully aims a popcorn in Rey’s mouth, before saying, “There’s something I’ve been thinking about…”

Rey nods, she spots a nervous look in her girlfriend’s eyes, and strokes her hand with a thumb a bit more to encourage her.

“I think Poe’s trying to set us up.”

Rey’s quiet for a moment, then she nods again.

“I think Finn is as well.” she replies with a chuckle.

Rose huffs, “Really? I didn’t know what to say, to be honest. Poe was pretty adamant about it.”

Rey shrugs, “He thinks we’re a good match and he’s right.”

There’s a moment of silence where Rose stares into space, seemingly deep in thought, and it makes her panic.

“Right?”

Rose’s eyes widen, “Of course! Hey, you know that.” she plants a kiss on her forehead, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I just… I worry.”

Rey smiles and frowns simultaneously. She probably looks ridiculous.

“Why?”

“Well,” she bites her lip before saying, “Why are we still keeping this from them?”

She flails her arm a bit between them to show what she means.

Rey’s dumbstruck, because she doesn’t really know, to be honest.

It’s just so… them now. Familiar. Comfortable.

“Guess I’m nervous,” she has to admit, cause if she really thinks about it that’s probably it, “About Finn’s reaction. I know it’s stupid.”

She shakes her head at herself, but Rose stops her, “Not at all. These things are weird. They don’t always end well. But I like you, so much.”

For the very first time since she met Rose, Rey’s now the one to blush.

“And,” her girlfriend continues, “I have a feeling he’ll approve.”

Rey laughs.

...

“Please, don’t hold back on the cheese, alright? We need chicken as well. What milkshakes do you have?”

Rey taps her fingers on the table while Poe order for them.

The waitress looks like she’s in a bit of a struggle, trying to keep up with what the boy’s telling her.

Finn shrugs her way and Rey lets out a chuckle.

Once they’re done, and the young girl walks away, probably needing a new notepad, Poe smiles contently and puts his arm around Finn’s shoulders.

“So, Rose? You said you wanted our opinion on something?”

It’s Friday, and Rose invited them all to the local diner.

After the Tuesday at the movies, the girls decided to come clean to them. Tell them they don’t need to set them up, cause they pretty much managed that themselves.

Rey’s still a bit nervous, but holding Rose’s hand under the tables makes her feel at ease.

“Yes.” she says, and Rey’s in such awe of her. She always carries herself with a sort of calm confidence.

God, she adores her.

Rose looks her way, in a question of who should tell them.

She gives her a nod. I got this, she means, and Rose understands. This sort of communication comes easy to them.

“Rose and I are dating.” she quickly states.

It takes the boys a moment.

Finn blinks at them.

Poe’s mouth opens slightly.

They look each other a bit with wide eyes.

Maybe they’re drama queens, but Rey loves them. Idiots.

“You’re dating?”

“Yup.” Rose replies.

“Since when?”

“Since Phasma’s party.”

Poe sputters.

“ _Three months?!_ ” he looks at Rose in disbelief, “You… what? Why am I only now hearing about it?”

Rey giggles. Yeah, it’s a bit ridiculous, actually.

“Sorry. I…” she gives them a tiny shrug, “I think we got used to people not knowing. And I was nervous. She’s my first.”

Rose gives her a warm smile, and Finn’s smiling too.

Poe looks a bit grumpy, but she can tell he’s happy about the revelation as well.

“Well, excuse my language, but thank fuck.” Finn ends up saying, laughing a bit at his still surprised boyfriend, “We’ve been trying to set you up all this time.”

Both girls chuckle, “Yeah, we noticed.”


End file.
